Freddy x Reader
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: After a few years in New York. You finally return to your old home in (h/s). Ever since you came back, your parents died and you get bullied for liking Freddy's Pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear doesn't know why you're sad. But he'll do anything to get his ray of sunshine to smile again.


_**I'm new here. So please no spam or hate. I hope you all enjoy! :D**_

_**(Y/N)'s POV**_

"(Y/N), are you alright?" Mike piped up from the back of the room, putting the tablet on his lap. He invited me to come over to help him with his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I WAS doing something, but he pretty much begged me to come with him. I mean, I was more than happy to come with him to help him, but come on. He BEGGED me to help him!

"I'm fine, Mike. Don't even worry about it." I waved my hands. "What do you even do here anyways?"

"Watch the stupid animatronics, and make sure they don't kill me." He grinned nervously.

"Then why did you bring me here?" I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"So I don't die alone." Shrug and look back at cameras. "Plus, didn't you come here with you were a kid?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't come back to see more shows since we moved to New York." I sighed sadly. "I really wanted to hear one last song! But it came so unexpected that I didn't get to say a fucking goodbye to my favorite beings in the whole world!" That came out louder than expected so I covered my mouth and weeped softly.

"S-Sorry." He rolled the chair over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Didn't mean to bring that up." He kissed my forehead and I blushed a little. He always did this, just like my Daddy used to do when he was still alive. Mike stood up. "Hey, how about tomorrow -if we live- we go and watch the show while the kids are here. Surely that will warm you up." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I would love that."

* * *

_The Next Morning_

We did indeed live. I was surprised that Mike was earlier than me. He was standing at the front doors, playing something on his phone. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me. "Good afternoon Missy. Did you take your pills?"

"No." He huffed and took the bottle out my pocket.

"(Y/N), you have to take these pills. It's to relive you of your cutting problem." We both walked inside, suddenly I heard the laughter of children, also the same robotic fox telling pirate stories. I sighed in relief, happiness spreading through out my body like butterfly kisses. "There's that smile I loved." Mike led us to a table and we sat on opposite sides.

"Well, it usually doesn't show anymore. I guess I really missed coming here." I looked around, seeing as the kids were running around, or sitting and listening to Foxy tell his stories. The Fazbear Crew was backstage, probably discussing the next song. When the waitress came by, I ordered plain pizza with water.

"Hey (Y/N), I have a great idea. Why don't you sit up there with all the-"

"No." I looked at him like he was a madman. I refuse to sit up there with kids. "No a million times, no." I stood up and went to the bathroom. "Nope." I muttered, heading for the first sink. I opened the bottle of pills and took two out, gulping them down with some water, taking a deep breath.

"H-H-Hey." I jumped at the sound of a robot voice, turning around, I was face-to-face with Chica the Chicken.

"Oh, hi Chica." I laughed nervously.

"What are those?" She tilted her head and pointed at the pills. "Are they food?!" I could tell she was getting excited.

I chuckled. Same old Chica. "No Chica, they're pills. I have to take them to relive my stress."

"Why would a girl like you have stress? Is someone hurting you?" She walked over to me, holding my hands.

"N-No, well yes. But it's not import-" She interrupted me.

"It's very important, come." She led me out of the bathroom, we both sat at an empty booth. She sat across from me as I fiddling my fingers. "What's happening dear?" She held my hand, I, very quickly, pulled my sleeve over my cut. I think she didn't notice.

"My parents..." I sniffed a little, this didn't go unnoticed though. "My dad passed away when I was little, and my Mom passed away not too long ago... When Mother's and Father's Day came around, everyone asked me what I was getting for them, I told them flowers. Then they laughed and I got really crushed by that." I didn't even notice those fuckin' tears.

"Hey there. It's alright." She rubbed my palm with her wing. "Maybe Freddy can help, he's always helping his little brother with these problems." We both stood up.

"How? I thought you guys didn't have any pain." Chica patted my head and took me over to a door next to Pirate's Cove.

"He cries every night, we don't know why, but Freddy's always there to make him feel better."

"I used to do that with my brother, but he's hardly home." I shrugged. "Shouldn't I tell Mike where I'm going first?"

"Nope." She opened the door and almost pushed me inside.

"Are you sure? He hates it when I disappear like this, especially where there's a lot of people." She chuckled.

"You worry too much Miss." She hoisted me up and sat me on the table. "Bonnie will alert him on where you're at. I'll go get Freddy for you. Just wait here." She walked out the door and closed it. With the lights off. I sighed softly and looked down at my lap, folding my hands over it, then I looked up to the ceiling. "I've talked to her, and she dangerously misses her parents. She also has cuts on her arms and she's taking pills." I heard Chica say from outside the door.

"Really?" An unknown voice asked her.

"Poor lassie." Foxy said. I blinked. My cuts! She did notice them! I panicked a bit.

"Please don't let the others notice! It's bad enough Chica knows." I clenched my teeth and tried covering up all the cuts, but I failed, a few were showing! "What do I do? Uhh..." I looked around, then hid them under my thighs. This was a bad idea. I should've stayed with Mike!

"You said she had cuts right, why would she cut herself?"

"I don't know, ask her." Chica opened the door, then Freddy walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Miss (L/N)?" His bubbly robot voice rang through my ears.

"Mmhm." I nodded. Then, he hugged me. Like, an actual hug. Ya know. Those warm and happy hugs that your Mum or Dad give you when they return home, or they miss you. Those type of hugs when you're crying and don't show any progress of getting better after a few days. I hesitated, but hugged him back, didn't even care if he was a killer robot. My tears poored out of my eyes, I hope I didn't short circuit him or something. He patted my back.

"Please stop. You're only hurting yourself more with all those cuts." Freddy told me.

"F-Freddy." I gasped out, trying to strain my voice from breaking down.

"Can I see the face of that little girl that would always be in the front row to watch all of us sing?" I cracked a smile and wiped my tears away on my sleeve.

"You remember me? After all these years that I've been away?"

"How could I forget that same girl that would always draw all of us pictures, then sneak to the backstage to talk to us?" He patted my head, pulling back. "Even if your parents passed away, you still can remember all the fun times you all had together."

"Y-Yeah, they always told me that when Grandpa passed away." I sniffed. "Did you have parents?" That was a dumb question.

He froze, then nodded. "Long ago Miss (L/N)." I sighed sadly, then looked up at him.

"I bet you miss them a lot, Freddy..." Then I heard Mike.

"Please tell me she's alright. Did she take only two like it says? She didn't cut herself again did she? Is she still mad at me for earlier?!"

"I'm sure she's fine." Bonnie spoke from outside the door.

"Miss (Y/N), shall I?" Freddy bowed a bit and extended his hand to me. I smiled and put my hand in his.

"Yes." I carefully slid off the table and was led to the door, Freddy opened the door, then Mike tackled me to the ground, tearing my grip from Freddy's hand. We slammed into the ground, me pinned by my shoulders.

"(F/N) (L/N) don't run off like that again! You worried me so much, I thought you killed yourself because of me!" Mike cried, he looked straight at me. I nodded.

"Yes, yes Mike. Just get off me!" I said.

"Oh." Bonnie lifted him off of me and Foxy helped me get up. "S-Sorry." He whimpered. I dusted myself off and nodded.

"What's the hold up?!" I heard a kid yell to the stage, making me sad. "Where's the band?!" Mike scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks you guys. I apperciate the help with my cutting problems." I hugged all them, then led Mike out of the Storage Room. "Where is this kid?" I asked Mike. He pointed to the ONLY KID IN FRONT OF THE STAGE! I blinked, but smiled again as Freddy and the band showed up. Freddy turned his head towards me and winked, causing me to blush.

"Ooo." Mike's voice filled my right ear. "Someone has a crush." He teased. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Shush Mike. I do not have a crush... Maybe." I muttered the last part, walking away. Mike quickly grabbed the pizza and followed me out, then I stopped and ripped one sleeve from my shirt, showing my cuts that were there. I took a marker from Mike and wrote down a little letter to Freddy.

* * *

**_Freddy's POV_**

The doors to the Pizzeria opened. A woman walked in, looking around. Who is she? But she stopped in front of the stage, taking her mask off. "(Y-Y/N)?!" I yelled, almost falling backwards. She giggled and covered her mouth, showing me a paperclip. "H-How-"

"I've learned a lot of stuff since my parents passed away, I have to hurry, but I wanted to give you this." She took a few things out of her bag. First, was a ripped of piece of shirt with black letters on it, then she took out a Freddy plushie, putting them in front of me neatly. "The leather is a letter. I wanted you to read it before I left. Thanks Freddy for all your help." She stepped up and kissed my cheek, then she hopped off the stage and ran out, closing and locking the door on the way out. I heard her footsteps get smaller and smaller, before they faded to nothing. I bent down and picked the objects up, holding the plushie close to me, I read the letter. What I read surprised me.

_Dear Freddy,_

_I know this is the old fashioned way of saying something, but I knew I couldn't speak this to you during the day. But, as a kid, you're supposed to be happy right? I was happy when I first came here. Dad was there, and I was 7 years old. Seeing all of you perform was the happiest thing I could ask for. Hearing Foxy tell stories about his adventures was fantastic. Remember when I told you I was leaving? I was pretty sad that day, but you told me it would be okay, and that you hoped that I would come back. I didn't forget about you guys, remembering the fun times I had with all of you is what kept me going, even when I was being bullied, I was still happy, I still have all these drawings in my room I made for you guys. I put all the drawings in the plushie. Freddy, without all of you guys. I don't think you guys would've been able to meet me again. Thank you for the fun times that you all had in store for me. I'll see you all in a few years._

_~With All Kinds Of Love, (F/N) (L/N)_

_P.S- I forgot to tell you that I'm a murderer just like all of you. Hehe, maybe we aren't so different after all Freddy._

* * *

**Author's Note: OHMIGERD! I actually finished a One-Shot. It took like two days... *giggles* I hope you all enjoyed. No Spam or Hate please. I did this for your and my entertainment. I'll see you in the next story guys. Bye Bye!**


End file.
